Harry Potter and The Lost World
by RebeccaWeasleyy
Summary: Harry Potter. A normal boy living a normal life. Or so he thinks. When Harry is told he is a wizard and he has to go on a journey to save a long lost world, his whole life is turned upside down. He meets many new friends and new enemies. Will he be able to save this lost world before it's too late? Very short chapters and will stay that way. ABANDONED.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the amazing woman who goes by the name of J.K Rowling.

**Prologue**

Today was Harry Potter's thirteenth birthday. Finally Harry was a teenager, he knew the celebrations were going to be bigger then usual this year, although his parents had been more secretive then previous years. Harry had woken up early that morning, excited for the day ahead, he had gotten up at about seven o'clock, early for him. But what he found next shocked him a little.

Harry wasn't a spoilt brat who expected thousands of presents every year, but he at least expected one or two, though usually it was about fifteen. This year, there was nothing. Harry's brow furrowed, trying to work out what was going on. He spent about ten minutes staring into space thinking, until he heard the heavy footsteps of his father coming down the stairs and then the light ones of his mother.

"Dad? Mum? What's going on? I don't mean to sound..." Harry trailed off when he saw the look on his dad's face.

"Son, if I can even call you that, we need to tell you something." he said seriously. Harry's expression changed from confusion to worry.

"W-what do you need to tell me? What do you mean you can't call me son anymore?"

"Harry, sweetheart, you should sit down. This is going to be a huge shock to you." his mother said softly. She beckoned him through to the kitchen, where there was a huge man sitting at the table and another man next to him who looked about five hundred years old. Harry's jaw dropped open and he must have stayed like that for some time as his mum closed his mouth gently.

"Who are you? What do you need to tell me? Please, get it over with!" Harry pleaded.

"I'm 'Agrid and this man 'ere is Dumbledore. You must be 'Arry?" the giant asked. Harry responded with a small nod. "Alright 'Arry, this is goin' to come as a bit of a shock to you, but, er...Mr and Mrs Dursley 'ere aren't yer real parents."

"I know that sir, they told me I was adopted some time ago."

"Erm...well there's more. Yer real parents were a wizard and witch 'Arry. Yer parents were Lily and James Potter. They, let's say, hired, Mr and Mrs Dursley to look after you 'til you were thirteen. In short, yer a wizard 'Arry." Harry's jaw dropped once again. He looked at his so-called mother and saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"So," the old, well, ancient man continued, "You shall be attending Hogwarts. We have supplied all the things you will need. I warn you though, there is more, but you don't need to know for now, oh and did I introduce myself? Well, I am Albus Dumbledore." he held out his arm for Harry to shake. Harry shook it weakly, still confused.

"Goodbye Harry." his father said, and he turned his back and left.

"I love you Harry, even if you aren't my son. Goodbye. I hope we meet again." Harry's mum said, kissing him on the forehead. She turned and followed after Mr Dursley.

"Shall we go then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um..where?" Harry asked.

"'Ogwarts of course!" Hagrid replied, grinning. Harry smiled back timidly.


	2. A New Life

_Disclaimer: __All goes to J.K Rowling..._

_A New Life_

**Chapter 1**

Harry took Dumbledore's arm and suddenly, after a loud pop they were in front of two large gates. Harry looked up in wonder, and for the third time that day, his jaw dropped open. In front of him stood a huge, wonderful castle.

"Is this Hogwarts, sir?" asked Harry.

"Yes, young Harry, it is. This will be your home for some time." Albus replied.

Harry looked up at the amazing sight for a few minutes before Hagrid coughed loudly. "Uh...sorry, but it's gettin' a bit cold, could we go inside?"

They walked inside the great big doors, Harry, expecting to see smiling faces saw nothing but an empty school. "Where is everybody?" he asked.

"Term hasn't started yet but we have asked two of our pupils to look after you, and so, they have dedicated some of their summer to come and get to know you." replied Dumbledore. Just then, a bushy haired girl and a red headed boy walked in. "This is Ron and Hermione, Harry."

"Hi Harry." said the boy, Ron. Harry nodded in response.

"Hello Harry, I'm Hermione. I'm very happy to meet you, finally. You see, we've known you were coming for AGES, and we were all looking forward to meeting you." Hermione said, very fast. Harry's eyes were wide, "Oh...right...hi..." he said quietly.

"So, are you excited?" she asked. Harry gave a small nod. Hermione smiled.

After a three hour long tour from Ron and Hermione, Harry was beginning to get tired. "Hermione?" Ron asked. "Do you think we could go to the Burrow, I mean it feels uneasy just you, me and Harry here. Mum obviously wouldn't mind, she knows all about Harry. Could you ask Dumbledore?" he continued.

"There's no need, Mr Weasley. I had a feeling you would say this. Your mother knows and is preparing for another person." Dumbledore said from behind Ron. Without another word, Harry blinked, and he was in another place. He looked around in awe for about the hundredth time that day. "Uh...this is my home...yeah..." Ron said awkwardly.

"Harry! Oh, I've been waiting to meet you for so long now! I last saw you when you were just a baby." A plump, kind looking woman said to Harry, whilst coming foward with open arms. She hugged him tightly.

"You know my REAL parents then, um, Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Call me Molly, dear, and yes, I do, but you cannot meet them yet, not until the age of sixteen." Harry looked at his feet. "Oh, don't be upset, Harry dear, the time will pass quickly. You're just in time for supper." Harry perked up at this, until then, he hadn't realised how hungry he was.

"So, your two sons have been missing for four years?" Harry asked again.

"Yes, it makes me sad, but it's for a reason, I can feel it. They will be found soon, I know it." Molly replied. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family had just finsished their meals, and were now on an uncomfortable subject of the missing Weasley Twins. Just then, there was a loud pop, and Dumbledore was standing in the doorway.

"I need to speak to Harry, I have decided he should know sooner than later, Molly, Arthur." He said, eyes twinkling.

"Of course," Mrs Weasley muttered, "Come on children, let's go to the living room." The Weasleys left the kitchen and Harry was left with Dumbledore, who was now sitting down.

"Now, this is going to come as an even bigger shock to you, but, you are the Chosen One." he started.

"W-what? Chosen One? What do you mean?" Harry stuttered.

"I mean, when you are sixteen, three years from now, you will go on a mission with Ron and Hermione."

"Why? Why me? I'm just Harry, I'm nothing special, I don't even know any magic yet!"

"You are going to learn fast, I can tell, you are a bright wizard, brave and determined. I know which house you are going to be in." Dumbledore smiled mysteriously, eyes still twinkling. And with that, he left with a loud pop, leaving Harry shocked.

Maybe Harry wasn't as normal as he once thought.


	3. Let It Sink In

**Chapter 2**

_Let It Sink In_

Harry sat there, staring into space for a couple of minutes until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned round and saw the smiling face of Mrs Weasley looking down on him.

"It must be a shock dear, just let it sink in." she said.

"How do you know what Dumbledore told me, Mrs-I mean, uh, Molly?"

"I...I just do. Leave it at that." she muttered.

"Molly, I've just been told I am 'The Chosen One' and I will go on a mission. What does it even mean? I mean, just this morning, I..." he trailed off. Molly patted his head and walked off. _'Seriously? I swear that woman knows more about me then I know!' _Harry thought.

Harry couldn't sleep that night, I mean, it's no wonder why. He was pratically in a stranger's house, in a stranger's bedroom. Harry decided to get up and get some fresh air, he quietly stepped down the creaking stairs. He opened the front door and carefully shut it but he felt a weight there that wouldn't let the door shut, Harry frowned. The door opened and there he saw bright red hair.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Ron. "You're not running away?"

Harry stifled a laugh, "No, I just needed some fresh air, what are you doing?"

"I heard you leave our bedroom, so I followed you." he said. "Couldn't sleep, I suppose?"

Harry nodded. "Want to talk?" Ron continued. Harry nodded, yet again.

"What?! So you're _The Chosen One_? I mean what even IS that?" Ron and Harry had been talking for about half an hour and Harry had just got on to the subject of 'The Chosen One'.

"It means that you, Hermione and I will go on a mission when we're sixteen."

"Wow! Really? This isn't a joke?" he asked, eyes wide.

"No joke. To be honest Ron, I don't actually want to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" a female voice asked.

"Uh...who's there?" Harry asked, worried.

"Hermione."

"Oh, um, take a seat and I'll tell you."

After Harry had told Hermione the news for the third time that day, the trio sat in silence.

"You know, Ron, Harry, I think we could really be good friends, if we try." Hermione said, smiling. Both of the boys nodded in agreement.

And, as usual, Hermione was right. They became known as the 'Golden Trio'. They never spent a moment apart and were always together.

_Because, Hermione is never ever wrong, is she?_


	4. The Mission

**Chapter 4**

_The Mission_

_~Three years later~_

Three years. It had been three years since Harry, Ron and Hermione had become friends. Three years since Harry had found out he was a wizard. The three friends were now in their fifth year at Hogwarts. And tomorrow was Harry's birthday.

The Golden Trio sat in the common room, talking about the mission they were to go on tomorrow evening. Ron wasn't talking much, and seemed much gloomier than usual, which was noticed by Hermione.

"Ron?" she asked "What's wrong? You seem...oh...I know..." she trailed off. Harry gave Hermione a confused look.

"Um...today it's erm...seven years since Fred and George, Ron's brothers went missing." she said awkwardly. Harry smacked his head, how could he have forgotten? He shifted closer to Ron and gave him an awkward hug. Hermione smiled at his gesture. The night went on, as the three of them couldn't sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry was sixteen, and it wasn't the best birthday in the world. As soon as he woke up, he, Hermione and Ron were dragged up to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drops." a voice whispered. Harry didn't reconise it, and he couldn't see the person's face. Harry opened his eyes and he saw Albus Dumbledore looking at him.

"Harry, I know this isn't a suitable birthday present, but, you must go on a mission." Harry opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Dumbledore's raised hand. "No questions until I have explained. There's another world, full of lost wizards and witches. They think they are dead, and it will take a lot of effort to get there, and then convince them that they are alive. You will come across many obstacles during your journey, I warn you now, it's dangerous Harry, but I know you are capable, as are Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, and I do not doubt you will come across some familiar faces...all of you. I wish you the best of luck, I shall apparate you to the place you start, but I cannot not do anymore. Shall we go?" he asked, only to be answered by silence, Harry and his friends were too shocked to reply. He held out his arm for Harry to take, and Ron and Hermione held Harry's arm. With a loud, pop, they were in a dark forest. "I must leave you now, good luck." And with that, another loud pop echoed throughout the forest.

"W-w-what do we do, he hasn't told us where to go, what we're even looking for!" Hermione whispered. Harry closed his eyes, and he saw the forest, he saw two elves, laughing behind a bush, because, it looked like, they had chucked a bucket of gloop over a mysterious looking man. The man stalked away, muttering under his breath, and the elves continued to laugh. That's what they were looking for, that was the first part of their mission. Harry explained this to Ron and Hermione, and Ron's face lit up.

"I think I know who they are!" he grinned.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran through the forest, listening for that elfish laughter Harry had heard. Then they heard it, Harry ran towards a big bush and there he saw the two elves, giggling. Harry coughed and the elves looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Oh no...we've been spotted...run!" one of them screeched. They began to get up but Hermione and Ron grabbed each one's wrist. "We're here...to...um..." he looked to Ron.

"We're here to put you back to normal, do you remember me? I'm your brother..." Ron said calmly. The elves snapped their heads round to take a look at Ron, they ran towards him and hugged him.

"But how will you do it?" Fred or George asked. Ron looked to Hermione, and so did the twins. "Uh...w-well...I've never done anything this b-big before, but I suppose I could try..." she stuttered. She whipped out her wand and closed her eyes, muttering a spell underneath her breath, she did a few flicks of her wand, said another few words. At first, nothing happened, but then the elves began to grow, slowly but surely turning back in to humans. Hermione had her head in her hands, scared she had killed the twins and didn't look up until the boys said, "Thank you." she looked up with big eyes, she had done it!

"You..you don't feel any different? I haven't, I haven't...killed you?" she asked. The twins chuckled, "No, of course not. So, who are you? We know our dear Ronniekins here, but we don't know you two." one of them said.

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger and this here is Harry Potter." she said quickly.

"Oh, well I'm Fred, and this is George. And we're twins, as you can probably see." Fred told them. Hermione smiled.

"So are you going to be joining us?" Harry asked them.

"If it's ok with you, Harry." George said. Harry nodded, grinning. "What now?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"I-I don't know.." Harry said, he closed his eyes again. "It's getting dark, time must go quicker here. Let's set up camp and have a good night's sleep." Everybody nodded in agreement.

Fred and George waved their wands and a ready made tent appeared, similar to the one that Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys had stayed in during the Quidditch World Cup. The twins went shared a room together, and soon their voices could no longer be heard, as they had fallen asleep. Harry, Ron and Hermione slept together, in seperate beds, in a larger room. Though it took a while for them to get to sleep, as none of them knew what dangers were waiting for them tomorrow.

OoOoOoOoOo


	5. Author's Note PLEASE READ

**A/N ::**

**I'm sorry guys, I think I'm going to abandon 'Harry Potter and The Lost World' for numerous reasons. Some of which,**

**It just isn't getting enough views, two hundred and fifty something right now. It's been up since March, and I don't want to be wasting my time writing a story that nobody is going to read, let alone review! **

**Secondly, I have internal exams coming up and I need to be revising in all my spare time, I may have considered carrying on the fanfic in any free time I had, but with the lack of views and reviews, I just do not see the point.**

**If you would like to carry on my fanfic, feel free the PM me. I'm actually quite sad to be letting it go, but my exams are more important right now. Sorry to anybody who was following the story.**

_GryffindorPrincess1234_


End file.
